Have you met my dad?
by The Idea Of Sarcasm
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is a girl on a mission. Get rid of her abusive mother. Get her dad together with a new, nice and loving person. Perhaps her friends dad? Ginny Hating. HP/DM Slash. Don't like, don't read. Rating T - May go up.
1. The Dark Before The Dawn

**_Disclaimer!_**

I don't own any thing you recognise and I bow down to J.K's feet. Hope you like it!

AN: right hello, I don't usually read these (whoops I will do from now on!) but I am re writing this story. The reason is that I wrote it a few years ago when I was 14 and now I have a bit more knowledge towards writing. Also I hope to find a Beta this time and make it actually worth reading. I also hope to, you know, actually finish it this time! Wish me luck and I hope you like it. If you have any improvement pointers please do let me know. No flames though please.

Love, Charlie.

Lily is not your average 14-year-old witch.  
>On many counts she's perfectly normal; she attends Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, she has two best friends, she likes to shop, she has five brothers and a little sister. Then there are the odd things; she hates her mother, she's hated <em>by<em> her mother, two of her brothers are only related to her by blood adoption and marriage, she also has two dads, oh yes and she's the offspring of the savour of the wizarding world and her Papa is an accused Death Eater. Yes Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy is not normal. But Merlin's balls she's proud of it.

She was in her first year at school when it started to get better. Well almost. After all, 'It's always darkest before the dawn'.

At 11 years old Lily had her father's emerald eyes and her grandmother's fire red hair, not ginger red like her mother's, no she had her grandmother's fire red locks and she was proud, it fell straight down her back to her shoulder blades, or wing joints as her aunt Luna calls them, she's 4'6 and had an hourglass figure she was exceedingly pretty. Lily was very sly yet loyal at the same time. She could lie to anyone at any time just like a snake and yet still had the courage of a lioness.

On September 1st Lily found herself clutching her cat close to her chest as she stared at the barrier between her and platform 9 ¾. Her mother and father were waiting for James and Albus to stop arguing so that they could pass through.  
>"Listen up Merlin" she told the cat, "It's just a wall, no need to panic" Lily looked down at the cat a sighed. Merlin was fast asleep, clearly not worried about the impending flat surface they were about to run at. Apparently James and Albus had been calmed as her brother appeared at her side.<br>"You okay Lil?" Lily looked up at James and frowned slightly.  
>"Yes." James noted her response and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Okay. How about I hold your hand anyway? For my sake?" Lily smiled slightly as she slipped her hand into her eldest brother's outstretched hand.  
>"Okay James" she replied and on her father's words James pulled Lily and Merlin through the wall.<p>

Lily wasn't sure what she'd expected but passing through the wall was the same as it ever had been. The wall, it seemed, was indifferent to those who were actually attending the school. Quickly releasing her brother's hand in favour of clutching Merlin closer Lily walked forward further onto the platform and out of the way of other people coming through the indifferent wall. Before she could take more than 4 steps forward a cold, sharp hand landed on her shoulder and yanked her back tightly. Lily didn't need to look to know it was her mother.

Ginevra Potter smiled with cold eyes at her husband saying "I'm just going to chat with Lil, you go ahead!" Lily stared at her father's back in disbelief. How had he not yet noticed what her mother did yet? James on the other hand stopped and turned to watch his mother with a cold eye. Albus too watches carefully from their father's side.

Turning to look at Lily her mother bent down so that they were face to face.  
>"You best be in Gryffindor you filthy little hoe or so help me I will hurt you!" she spat threateningly.<br>"Oooh I'm so scared what do you think you can do to me that you haven't already?" Lily sneered daringly.  
>"Wait and see" her mother said glaring. If looks could kill Lily would have reached her first birthday.<br>"Mother dearest I'm not scared of you anymore! I haven't been for a long time and I would love to see you try and hurt me while I'm at Hogwarts!" Lily wasn't sure if it was her words or the delighted grin on her face but her mother snapped. The hard slap across Lily's face send her sprawling backwards and could be heard across the platform. Of course most people didn't recognise what it was and just ignored it. Her brothers however were by her side in an instant. 

James stood in front of their mother eyes cold as ice.  
>"That's enough now mother." His tone was so hateful it made Lily shiver.<br>"My star" Ginny sighed and stroked James' face "You won't be protecting her when she gets put with the slimy, filthy Slytherin scum you know' James took a clear step backwards away from his mother touch.  
>"She's my sister, I'll always protect her. You should go back to dad now Mother. You're going to cause a scene" James kept his glare on their mother till she too took a step backwards.<br>"You're right of course. People might catch on." With that Ginny cast one last loathing look at Lily, blew a kiss to each of her sons and strode back to Harry a smile on her face.

Next to her on the floor Albus tucked Lily's hair behind her ear.  
>"You okay Lil?"<br>"I'm fine. Always fine you know." Despite her words Lily thought her tone might have given her away. From above her James held out his hand and she took it allowing him to pull her to her feet.  
>"Come on you two. Let's get the hell out of here." <p>

James Sirius Potter needs a haircut Lily decides as she watches her brother sweep his overgrown hair out of his eyes. This year is James' 4th year a Hogwarts. Or as he called it his 'Last year of making the Marauders proud. Apparently once he starts his O.W.L.s. he needs to make his aunt 'Mione proud instead.

Albus on the other hand was entering his 3rd year and between him, their cousin Rose and his best friend Lysander Scamander he was doing his own in making the Marauders proud. No one was particularly worried about Albus' grades as Rose had inherited her mother's studying skills and all three had flown through school so far. How much of the boys grades came from Rose was under heavy speculation by their fathers, Ron, Harry and Rolf we liked to compare school reports over Christmas.

"Lily!" she tears her eyes from studying her brothers and plasters a smile on to her face as she looks as her aunt

"Aunt 'Mione it's so good to see you!" Lily squeals flinging her arms around her aunt who hugs her back with relish despite having to bend down slightly.

"How are you?" Hermione asks politely with a tone of concern and a knowing look in her eyes as she studies the glowing red mark on Lily's face. Lily however is saved having to lie by her best friend. Hugo, sensing Lily's discomfort and knowing why, interferes.  
>"Mum, we need to get on the train so we can sit with our friends" he calls drawing his mother's attention away from Lily.<p>

"Oh yes of course lets help! RON! COME HELP HUGO AND LILY!" immediately Hermione starts bustling around the two of them in a very Molly Weasley like fashion.

10 minutes later and Lily is sat with Hugo in a compartment of their own. Lily's knees pressed to her chest with her arms wrapped around them tightly.

Hugo eyes her worriedly. He knew she was made of tough stuff. The two of them had played quidditch together from a young age and Lily had no issues with being shoved off her broom from the age of 5 by her older cousins and brother.

Hugo however had also heard his mother's lectures on bullying and he remembers all too well how she told him the bulling leave a scar inside the head of someone. Hugo also remembers his mother talking to Rose about why the girl on the news had killed herself.  
>'A person can only take so much Rosey. Imagine if you constantly had someone telling you how worthless you are.'<br>Later that day everyone who knew about Ginny had met up in the garden of the Burrow and Rose had told them all that they should make sure Lily knows she is loved. Rose didn't say why. Now Hugo thinks it was probably so she didn't worry them too much but the tone of her voice had been enough to ensure that every single cousin and friend, no matter how old they were, had listened to her.

Hugo loves his sister. She's only 13 but seems to know as much as Teddy who just turned 20! Rose was 9 that day in the garden and Teddy had been there. It was Teddy who had told all of the cousins about how Lily was treated. Being so much other than everyone else he had noticed first. Hugo had seen Teddy take James aside that day. James had been 10. When the two of them returned James looked angrier the Hugo has ever seen him and from that day James and his mother had been very distant from each other.

A year after that, when James was 11. Just before he left for Hogwarts he had taken Albus aside. When the returned James looked reassured and Albus held the same expression as James had the year before.

The year after that Albus had taken Hugo aside.  
>"Hugo. I'm going to Hogwarts this year. I won't be around to look after Lily. When we were younger I was Teddy. Then when James was old enough her took over. When James went to Hogwarts I took over and now it's your turn. You're old enough now to know how. Old enough to take responsibility. I know you can't be there when it happens and I don't expect you to stop it but when it's done someone need to look after Lily. Make sure she knows she's loved. Someone to protect her from all the other stuff. I know it's a lot but I think you can handle it okay?"<br>Hugo puffed out his chest and raised his head. He considers himself to be one of Lily's brothers and knows the James and Albus do to. Hugo and Teddy are Lily's brother just a Rose is their sister.  
>"Don't worry Albus. I know how to" Hugo replied suddenly filled with anger at his aunt Ginny. Albus slapped him on the back and they returned to the others.<p>

Now looking at Lily from across their compartment Hugo's heart broke a little to see her like this on today. Lily always swore that the 1st September 2019 would be the happiest day of her life. The day she broke free. Who cares about a few Christmases and weekends when she had the rest of it free? Her mother works all summer so Lily only sees her on weekends.  
>"6 weekends a year plus Christmas is much better the 52 weekends plus every day after work!" Lily had laughed just the other week. Now she was sat stock still eyes blank, huddled around her. Of course it is possible she is just shocked that she is finally free Hugo tells himself.<p>

"Lil are you-"

"Don't," she said cutting him short. Her tone was as empty as he eyes and gave him nothing to work with.

"Lily you-" he stopped as the door slid open and a small boy stood his hair platinum blond shining in the light of passing London

"Mind if I join you?" he said boldly. Hugo glares. This blonde boy has given Lily an excuse to not talk.

"Name" Hugo hid a smile. Lily's tone was daring and harsh. Clearly she's not too upset.

"Could ask you the same" the boy replied smartly. Hugo's eyebrows rise. The boy has attitude. Most people take Lily's tone as a cue to leave not this one. Lily seems impressed to, Hugo can tell from the glint in her eye.

"Lily Potter" she tells him, unwinding her limbs and pulling herself of the chair to offer him her hand. He takes it with a smirk and kissed it lightly.

"Scorpius Malfoy" he dropped her hand and turned on Hugo offering his hand. Hugo stands taking the offered hand and shaking it firmly, the way his dad taught him.  
>"Hugo Weasley" he tells Scorpius "Why don't you sit? I have some exploding snap if you want?"<p>

Soon Hugo and Scorpius are well absorbed in a game. Lily watching closely.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" both Lily and Scorpius' heads snap up from their books.  
>"Erm no thanks and I don't think-?" she said looking to Scorpius, who shakes his head, then to the snoring Hugo.<p>

"All right then dearie, oh and I think is time you changed" the lady said with a smile before walking away.

"She's right you know we're nearly there" Scorpius tells her while marking his book and putting it down Lily hums in agreement before closing her book and smacking Hugo smartly on the head with it.

"Wa?" said Hugo as he jerked awake blinking then glaring at Lily who laughs before she puts the book away and pulls out her robes.

"Honestly" Lily laughs rolling he eyes while Scorpius snickers "you're so much like Uncle Ron. Now get up and change" she vaguely heard Hugo grumble as he pulls himself up.

"What house are you guys aiming for?" Wonders Scorpius as he pulls his robes over his head.

"Slytherin" Lily tells him, her tone determined. Scorpius spins round in surprise while Hugo just rolls his eyes. She had already told him that she thinks it's where she'll fit best. Before Scorpius can make some undoubtedly sarcastic comment about it the compartment door fly's open.

"Right you lot liste- oh hello and who are you?" James asks as he leans against the door pointing at Scorpius. To his left Fred II appears.

"Oh James, Fred this is Scorpius Malfoy and Scorpius this is my brother James and Cousin Fred the second, we just call him Fred" Lily relays casually as Scorpius nods curtly to the boys by the door.  
>"Malfoy?" Fred asks "We know a Malfoy don't we James" James blinks<br>"Do we?" he frowns. Lily looks up and watches them with mild amusement.  
>"Sure, Ravenclaw. He's the one who supplies us with Butterbeer remember'<br>"Oh Lynx? I didn't know Lynx was a Malfoy?" James looks at Fred incredulously  
>"Sure he is!" Fred insists and James shrugs.<br>"Any way I just came to wish you luck and Lily." James sighs as he holds her gaze "if you must you to the snake pit then you whoop ass. Take nothing from anyone. They will love you I'm sure and in no time you'll be princes of Slytherin." Lily's lip curls into a wicked smirk as she is filled with confidence at her brother blessing.

"And me should I like be a prince or something then?" asks Hugo half-heartedly  
>"Hugo we love you and all but there is no way in hell that one of us lot would be a Slytherin. Never mind a prince! This little Scorp here however…I hear his dad was a Slytherin Prince. He seems likely to follow his footsteps!" Fred tells them cheerily before they both waved and duck out of the compartment.<p>

"Well their um… are all you family like that?" Scorpius asks sounding a little scared.

Lily and Hugo laugh as they fall back into their seats.

A week later and the three of them walk into the great hall smiling at the relatives in different houses before making the way to the Slytherin table. Upon finding two second years sitting in their seats Lily crosses her arms and an eyebrow finds itself rising delicately the second years quickly scamper out the way. Scorpius grins and throws himself down on Hugo's right with Lily sitting on his left.

Lily pulls a slice of toast onto her plate and starts to butter it. Hugo fills her glass with Pumpkin juice and Scorpius swaps the bacon platter with Hugo for the juice jug. It's habit now for Hugo to sit safely in the middle of them. Hugo had found himself in Hufflepuff something Lily had whole heartedly expected. This, however, did not stop them from insisting Hugo sat with them and no one had told them he couldn't. Hugo was quite happy to sit with his two friends however had confided in them he felt safe in between them if any of their house were to question his location.

James and Fred came into site as they headed towards the table.

"Well you are on your way to become-" James stops short and all five of them stare down at the bright red envelope that just landed on Lily's plate. They appear to be the only people so far to have seen it arrive. Lily's eyes fly to her brothers in panic.  
>"James-" Lily cry's in desperation as the howler starts to smoke. Scorpius grabs the envelope and launches himself of the bench<br>"Run!" he yells already half way out the hall. The four of them follow him. Lily noticed Albus, Rose and Lysander following them from the Gryffindor table.

**_AN: Okay I know the there is only one Malfoy child in the book but I wanted Lynx as there he is. Any thoughts? Please let me know. Also reviews would be loved please. Thank you!_**

**_Also I hope to add the new updated chapter today but I'll see how it goes!_**


	2. Flooing-Without-Style

**_Disclaimer!_**

I don't own any thing you recognise and I bow down to J.K's feet. Hope you like it!

AN: Right here we go for chapter 2! Christmas PJs on, hair up, headphones on and boyfriend doing his A-Level homework (such a Ravenclaw) I hope you guys are liking it. Hello to the new people and welcome back to the originals. Please review!

Love,

Charlie.

The group of seven sped out the hall after Scorpius. As James reached the doors of the Great Hall he saw Scorpius' platinum blond hair tearing across the entrance hall towards the dungeons. James pelted down the corridor after him; safe in the knowledge his sister was hot on his heels. Scorpius disappeared into the first empty class room shortly followed by James, Lily, Hugo and Albus. Rose, Fred and Lysander shut the door behind them and keeping guard from outside. In the back of his mind James hoped someone had cast a silencing charm on the class room.

Briefly taking note of his surroundings James realised they were in an abandoned class room that looked like someone, once upon a time, had made it look like a forest. Scorpius had dropped the letter, which by this point was shaking, smoking and emitting a smell like burnt hair, onto the floor and was regarding it with a look of disgust. Lily had thrown herself onto the floor by the howler. Hugo had flattened himself against the wall, he was regarding the howler as though he thought it contained some sticky substance that was about to explode over them. Albus was trying his best to pull Lily away from the howler, a look of panic on his face.

"Lily, get away from it. You don't want to be near it when it explodes!" James realised his tone was sharper than perhaps necessary and so leaned forward to gently pull his sister away. Albus took Lily's other arm and the two brothers pulled their sister back onto a tree stump where she sat silently watching the scarlet letter in horror.

The letter did in fact explode, covering Hugo and Scorpious with shreds of red paper.

"WELL DONE YOU STUPID WHORE!" Their mother's cold, shrill voice rang out around the earthy class room. " I hope you're proud! Your father and I are DISGUSTED! The child of The Chosen One, an evil, dirty, manipulative SNAKE! Don't even try and tell me you can't help it! Are you so stupid you didn't even try to reason with the hat? YOU CHOSE THIS. And in response to your choice consider yourself DISOWNED. Your father is so disgraced he can't bring himself to talk about you. Not that anyone can blame him – who wants a slimy snake as a daughter. Please find inside a present from your loving mother. Nice knowing you WHORE." The letter dropped a small gift wrapped tube before dissolving into ash.

Lily slid off her tree stump in shock. Before James could speak she had crawled forward and snatched the tube off the floor.  
>"Lily, be careful. I don't trust her" James reached for his sister but she shrugged off his touch in favour of reading the label.<br>"I thought you should know just how much I can hurt you. Even at school." The words fell as whispers off Lily's lips. James saw Albus pale in his peripheral vision and thought he too must have lost a few shades.  
>"Lily please, put it down. You know what she's li-" Albus was cut short by Lily's scream of pain as she finally tore the paper away and touched the thing inside.<p>

Scorpius reached her first, pulling Lily's unconscious body up off the floor into his arms.  
>"Hugo get Lily's things, Albus get whatever the hell is in that tube – Please don't touch it though! James" Scorpius, who was behaving rather as though this was a regular acurance, turned to James. Despite Scorpius' calm exterior when James looked into his eyes his panic and fear were evident. "I assume you know the way to the hospital wing?" Scorpius' words were calm and James nodded tearing open the classroom door and, ignoring Rose and Fred's questions, sprinting down the corridor in the direction of the hospital wing. James took comfort in the sound of Scorpius' footsteps right behind him.<p>

As he rounded a corner his mother's words echoed in his head, causing more panic to rise inside him  
>'you should know just how much I can hurt you' How far has mother gone now?<p>

In the hours following Lily's collapse James hadn't moved from her bedside. Scorpius had spent the entire time either consulting with Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Jones, Hogwarts current potions master. In the end they seemed to come to an agreement that outside help was needed. Scorpius had fled from the hospital wing to use Professor McGonagall's fireplace. He hadn't returned. Hugo, Rose and Fred had been sent away shortly as Madame Pomfrey insisted there were to many people in the hospital wing.

It had fallen upon Albus to break the news to their father. He had spent the first 10 minutes trying to think of what to say. How to explain to that his father's wife, their mother, had been beating her little girl since she was born. Albus had many times wondered why his mother hated Lily so much but loved himself and James unconditionally. When he was little his Aunt 'Mione had told his Uncle Ron that Ginny hadn't bonded as well with Lily because she had a difficult birth. Albus thought it was more likely that his mother was jealous that Harry loved another woman more than he loved Ginny. Once James told Albus he'd heard their grandmother talking about how jealous Ginny had been whilst at school when Harry dated Cho. Albus thought that was probably the reason they didn't visit Cho and Dudley very often.

As he paced Albus' mind flew with words that just weren't good enough, stumbled sentences and broken phrases. Professor Jones suggested trying to just write the letter without thinking. After a total of 13 screwed up letters the waste paper basket was over flowing. Seeing his struggle Professor McGonagall suggested that he go down to Professor Jones' office and floo to his see fathers at work. Because, as she pointed out, some things are better said in person. And so Albus was dragging his feet as he took the long walk down to the dudgeon. Albus wished, however selfish he knew it was, that James would do this. His brother and father had always been just that little bit close. Grandma Molly said it was because James reminded everyone of Sirius and his grandfather. Albus scowled as the thought came to him. He was glad that he didn't remind his family of his namesakes; a grumpy double agent and a mad old wizard who, in Albus' opinion, played a bit too much with people's lives.

Arriving at the entrance to Professor Jones' office Albus heaved a huge sigh and pushed the door. The room was decorated in soft browns and deep purples. Professor Jones had told Albus once that he liked the warm colours as they helped to bring the cold room to life. Albus had to agree.

In the centre of the room lay a large purple rug that muffled Albus' footsteps as he walked. Lining the left had wall was a bookcase filled with dusty old books. The wall to his right was lined with potion ingredients and things in jars that seemed to move on their own. In the middle of the room was a large mahogany desk with one of those leather spinning chair that muggles use. In front of the desk were two rounded leather chairs in a deep purple colour. Against the back wall, directly behind the desk, was a large fireplace. The grate was currently empty and on the floor next to the poker was the pot of floo powder. Professor Jones was a muggle born and that was evident from the muggle novels stored with his potion books to the bag of Wine gums on his desk.

With a lazy flick of his wand and a muttered 'Incendio' bright flames were crackling amongst the logs. Albus was immediately comforted by the smell and relaxed a little as he bent to pick up some floo powder. Not for the first time in his life Albus wished he was a Gryffindor. Pulling himself together he flung the powder at the flames turning them an emerald green colour he then climbed into them  
>'Harry James Potter, Head Auror Office, The Ministry Of Magic. Code 02-05-19-98'<br>The world began to spin.

Harry was sitting in his office trying to get rid of his headache. 10 in the morning and he'd already had enough of yelling. With the kids at school Ginny had no reservations about their arguing. This morning he had been screeched at for laughing at the post lady when she delivered their mail. After half an hour of 'Is she prettier than me?' and 'Do you not love me anymore?' Harry had left for work before he snapped and pointed out to his wife that he did not love her anymore. In fact he hadn't since Lily was conceived.

Ginny and Lily hadn't gotten on very well but Harry led a busy life as head Auror and never really had time to worry about it too much. It's not like Ginny would hurt her own daughter. For the first time in his career Harry had taken a full two months leave to help care for Lily when she was born, during this time he discovered how much he did not like his wife. Ginny had lost a lot of blood when Lily was born, enough that muggle doctors wouldn't have been able to save her. The pregnancy itself had been arduous due to Lily having a different blood type. Ginny's body had rejected the foetus. Ginny and Harry had argued for days about whether or not to abort the baby. In the end Harry had come up with a solution. Lily shared the same blood type as him and in the wizarding world it was possible for males to conceive. Possible even to transfer a foetus. Harry had offered to take the baby from her. He wouldn't force her to carry it but he wasn't going to lose this baby if he could help it. Ginny had not liked the idea and ended up keeping the baby.

When Lily was three months old Harry returned to work. Hermione had just taken her maternity leave in order to look after Hugo and Harry had begged her to watch Ginny and Lily together. Hermione had reassured him she would. However Hermione soon went back to work and Harry knew Ginny didn't like her daughter. Harry had suggested Ginny go back to work, letting Molly watch over the kids. Ginny had readily agreed. Despite the fact that his wife hadn't been close to their daughter Harry thought that Ginny must love her.

Ginny on the other hand was difficult. She and Harry argued over everything and it was driving him insane. He wanted a bigger family, she refused and took up contraceptive charms. He wanted to live in London, she did not. They always argued but Harry had insisted they wouldn't argue in front of the children. Their bedroom had a permeant silencing charm and not for the reason a normal couple did.

If it wasn't for their children Harry would have left Ginny years ago.

Lost in thought Harry jumped out of his seat when his fire burst into flames and his 13 year old son was thrown out of it onto the carpet.

"Albus?" Harry lent down and help his son up from the floor. Albus, like Harry, had never really gotten the whole 'flooing-with-style' thing and they both ended up face first on the floor. Wondering why on earth his son had just appeared, in his office, covered in soot on a Tuesday morning when he should be at school half way across the country Harry arched an eyebrow and was about to ask he caught the look on Albus' face.  
>"Dad. Something's happed with Lily. That is to say, Mother has done something to Lily." Anger filled Harry like blood gushing from an open wound.<p>

"Albus. What do you know"

AN: soo I was a little late posting this. Blame…well me. I wish I had a better excuse that 'I was tired and couldn't think of words' but I don't. Sorry. Anyway I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last but I hope it's okay. Shout out to bookaddict19 for the review, you are just too good! Yeah so, I will post another chapter by Friday. Thank you for all the new subscribers! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
